Dancing with the Stars: Juniors
Dancing with the Stars: Juniors was an interim special of Dancing with the Stars. It premiered 7 October 2018. The show was prerecorded and aired weekly. Two-time DWTS pro champion Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Athletes celebrity champion Adam Rippon, and Emmy Award-winning choreographer Mandy Moore served as judges. Season 25's third place finisher, Frankie Muniz, and its champion, Jordan Fisher, hosted the show. On 9 December 2018, professional skateboarder Sky Brown and JT Church were announced as the winners; singer Mackenzie Ziegler and Sage Rosen, actress Ariana Greenblatt and Artyon Celestine, and actor Miles Brown and Rylee Arnold placed second. ABC cancelled the series after one season.tvseriesfinale.com Development "Dancing with the Stars: Juniors", previously announced last year, will be on the fall schedule. A fresh take on an established favorite, the show will pair celebrity kids with professional junior ballroom dancers to perform choreographed routines, which will be judged by a panel that will include renowned ballroom experts. "Dancing with the Stars: Juniors" is produced by BBC Studios. In May 2018, Tom Bergeron revealed that he would not host the show. It was later revealed that season 25 contestant Frankie Muniz and season 25 champion Jordan Fisher would host. It was executive produced by Andrew Llinares. Cast Some of the regular DWTS pros served as mentors, including: Witney Carson, Cheryl Burke, Lindsay Arnold, Emma Slater, Jenna Johnson, Hayley Erbert, Artem Chigvintsev, Gleb Savchenko, Sasha Farber, Keo Motsepe, Alan Bersten and Brandon Armstrong. The celebrities were revealed during the first week of competition on season 27 of Dancing with the Stars. Couples Scoring Charts :Red numbers indicate the lowest score for each week. :Green numbers indicate the highest score for each week. Average Scoring Chart Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Couples' Highest- and Lowest-Scoring Performances Weekly Scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy and Adam Rippon. Week 1: First Dances * The show commenced with a spectacular opening number featuring the full cast of celebrities and their pro partners, along with their mentors, judges Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy and Adam Rippon, and hosts Jordan Fisher and Frankie Muniz. * Each couple performed a Cha-Cha-Cha, Salsa, Foxtrot or Jive. * At the end of the night, there was a double elimination. Week 2: Song from the Year I Was Born Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Valentin Chmerkovskiy, Mandy Moore and Adam Rippon. * Each of the couples and their mentors have pored through lists of popular songs that were released the year the celebrity was born and chose their favorites. * Each couple performed a Cha-Cha-Cha, Jive, Paso Doble, Quickstep, Salsa, Argentine Tango or Foxtrot. *At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Week 3: Disney Night * For Disney Night, each couple performed to songs from beloved Disney films, including the animated classics The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast and Moana, as well as the Disney/Pixar animated features Coco and Toy Story, and more! * Each couple performed a Foxtrot, Jive, Samba, Contemporary, Jazz or Charleston. * At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Week 4: Halloween Night * The electrifying Halloween Night kicked off with a chilling opening number choreographed by judge Mandy Moore and featuring the eight teams. * Each couple then performed an Argentine Tango, Paso Doble, Jazz, Jive, Charleston or Samba. * At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Performances Show Open - DWTS Juniors Akash & Kamri's Tango - DWTS Juniors Mandla & Brightyn's Charleston - DWTS Juniors Mackenzie & Sage's Jive - DWTS Juniors Jason & Elliana's Tango - DWTS Juniors Ariana & Artyon's Paso - DWTS Juniors Honey Boo Boo & Tristan's Jazz - DWTS Juniors Sky & JT's Jive - DWTS Juniors Miles & Rylee's Samba - DWTS Juniors Week 5: Juniors Choice * While some of the songs chosen were favorites of the celebrity kids, others held some kind of special meaning to them. * Each couple performed a Charleston, Jazz, Cha-Cha-Cha or Samba. * At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Week 6: Giving Thanks * The night kicked off with all six couples and their mentors dancing to Meghan Trainor's "Better When I'm Dancin'". * Each couple performed a Jazz, Salsa, Samba or Foxtrot. * At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Week 7: Time Machine * The night kicked off with all five couples and their mentors dancing to Walk the Moon's "Shut Up and Dance". * For their "Time Machine" dances, the couples went back in time to the 1920s, '40s, '50s and '80s, and one took a peek into the future. * Each couple performed a Quickstep, Jazz, Paso Doble, Jive or Charleston. * At the end of the night, there was an elimination. Week 8: Semi-Finals * The night kicked off with all four kid couples, their mentors, judges Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy and Adam Rippon, and hosts Jordan Fisher and Frankie Muniz dancing to Carly Rae Jepsen's "Cut to the Feeling". * Each couple performed two dances. The first was a regular couple's dance and the second was a Dance Duo, where the couples split off into two teams in which the winner received additional judges' scores. * Each couple performed a Paso Doble, Argentine Tango, Cha-Cha-Cha or Foxtrot. * No elimination took place. Week 9: Finals Trivia * Rylee Arnold's mentor, Lindsay Arnold, is also her older sister. * Hailey Bills's mentor, Jenna Johnson, is also her aunt. Gallery Mandy_Val_and_Adam_DWTS_Juniors_S1.jpg|Mandy Moore, Valentin Chmerkovskiy & Adam Rippon - judges Frankie_and_Jordan_DWTS_Juniors_S1.jpg|Frankie Muniz & Jordan Fisher - hosts Lindsay-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Lindsay Arnold - mentor of Rylee Arnold & Miles Brown Jenna-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jenna Johnson - mentor of Hailey Bills & Tripp Johnston Cheryl-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Cheryl Burke - mentor of Brightyn Brems & Mandla Morris Brandon-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Brandon Armstrong - mentor of Artyon Celestine & Ariana Greenblatt Alan-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Alan Bersten - mentor of JT Church & Sky Brown Artem-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Artem Chigvintsev - mentor of Tristan Ianiero & Alana "Honey Boo Boo" Thompson Keo-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Keo Motsepe - mentor of Lev Khmelev & Addison Osta Smith Sasha-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sasha Farber - mentor of Jake Monreal & Sophia Pippen Witney-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Witney Carson - mentor of Kamri Peterson & Akash Vukoti Gleb-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Gleb Savchenko - mentor of Sage Rosen & Mackenzie Ziegler Emma-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Emma Slater - mentor of Elliana Walmsley & Jason Maybaum Hayley-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hayley Erbert - mentor of Kameron Couch & Hudson West Rylee-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Rylee Arnold MilesBrown-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Miles Brown Hailey-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hailey Bills TrippJohnston-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Tripp Johnston Brightyn-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Brightyn Brems MandlaMorris-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Mandla Morris Artyon-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Artyon Celestine ArianaGreenblatt-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Ariana Greenblatt JT-JuniorsPromo.jpg|JT Church SkyBrown-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sky Brown TristanIaniero-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Tristan Ianiero AlanaThompson-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Alana Thompson Lev-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Lev Khmelev AddisonOstaSmith-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Addison Osta Smith Jake-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jake Monreal SophiaPippen-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sophia Pippen Kamri-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Kamri Peterson AkashVukoti-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Akash Vukoti SageRosen-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Sage Rosen MackenzieZiegler-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Mackenzie Ziegler Elliana-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Elliana Walmsley JasonMaybaum-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Jason Maybaum Kameron-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Kameron Couch HudsonWest-JuniorsPromo.jpg|Hudson West References Category:Seasons